Rest in Peace, Marina Garito
Rest in Peace, Marina Garito is the eighteenth episode in season six of . Synopsis Sid rules the death of a woman whose twin brother disappeared 15 years ago a suicide, but Stella is convinced that he is wrong and sets out to prove it. Plot Stella awakens from a terrifying nightmare that ends with a car crash after learning of the death of Marina Garito, a young woman who had been calling Stella every Monday for three years, hoping for news about her brother, Luke, who disappeared fifteen years earlier at the age of eight. When Sid determines the gunshot to Marina’s abdomen was self-inflicted, Stella is incensed, and refuses to believe it. Marina had just contacted her saying she’d just made a big breakthrough in her brother’s case. Stella assembles the team to go over the evidence they have, which includes Marina’s suicide note, in the hopes of finding cause to search Marina’s apartment. Mac’s new acquaintance, Aubrey Hunter, an ER doctor who saw Marina after she was brought to the hospital, provides the key when she brings Marina’s clothing to the lab. She’s surprised to find Marina’s death was ruled a suicide, telling Mac she noticed instantaneous rigor in Marina’s left hand, as though she was clutching something—indicating she died under duress. It’s enough to allow Stella and Flack to search Marina’s apartment, and when they do, they’re surprised by a man who jumps out of one of the closets. Stella gives chase, with Flack following behind, calling for back up. Stella follows the man into a nearby recreation center, into the indoor swimming area. The man manages to catch her unawares, throwing her in the pool and attempting to drown her. He slams her head into the side of the pool and leaves her to drown. Flack manages to save Stella, but her attacker gets away. Stella awakens in the hospital, and immediately tells Mac she refuses to go on sick leave. She recognized her attacker as Tony Dirisa, Marina’s stepfather. He was under suspicion for Luke’s disappearance fifteen years ago, but no direct evidence was found linking him to the boy’s disappearance. Adam goes to the rec center, recovering a pillow from the pool, while Lindsay and Hawkes finish the search of Marina’s apartment, discovering a french fry that doesn’t look like the others spilled from Marina’s final meal. Sid asks for Hawkes’ help in confirming an allergic reaction on Marina’s hand, feeling shaken by his incorrect suicide ruling. Lindsay does a test in the lab, proving the foam french fry was made when the shot was fired through a pillow—and confirming Marina was murdered. Mac concludes Tony came back to the apartment to retrieve the other pillow from Marina’s couch, fearing a couch with just one pillow would be suspicious. Adam connects the bullet to a bodega robbery, while Danny finds a piece of “memory fabric” produced by Tony’s textile company. Nickel on the fabric proves that it was the item Marina was clutching in her hand when she died—proof that Tony killed her… and her brother. Marina witnessed Tony killing her brother as a child, but had traumatic memory loss in the aftermath. Stella receives a letter from Marina, written just before the young woman’s death. Flack and Danny collar Tony trying to leave town, and Stella interrogates Tony, dropping a piece of startling news on him from the letter: Marina remembered that Tony killed Luke in a fit of rage, but that she planned to let him go. She was going to move to Boston and start a new life. Stella apologizes to Sid, telling him about Marina’s plans, while Flack places a call to a man who has been calling the precinct hoping to catch his wife’s killer. Later, Mac finds Stella sleeping on her couch and tucks her in. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Mädchen Amick as Aubrey Hunter * Moran Atias as Marina Garito * Joshua Rush as Luke Garito * Brian Goodman as Tony Dirisa * Kevin Navayne as Detective Ray Jackson * Kacey Taylor as Lab Tech See Also